Special Agent Squadron Squadonger
Special Agent Squadron Squadonger (特剤戦隊スクワドンジャー, Tokuzai Sentai Sukuwadonjā) is the 22th season of Trilogy serie and featuring Misaki Ayuzawa Dillain's girlfriend. Plot After Orochi is defeated, Dillain grew very brave and 12 years old. Shocked, Dillain blushed at a new character girl maid named Misaki Ayuzawa. However, the evil again and return the Lord Slug and called Namekia Empire. Fortunately, the three remained Sentai Rangers and two new heroes appeared then become the agents Squadongers to defeat Lord Slug. Agents Allies *Peter Griffin *Emil Castanier *Misaki Ayuzawa *Reina Yagami *Terumi Afuro *Ninjaman *Successor GO-Battlers Villains Death Corpes *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto War Pirates *Captain Sardines *Meridy Namekia Empire *Lord Slug (blast away into a Hell) *Cactusau (destroyed by Marcell) *Machino (destroyed by Marcell) Neo-Death Lord *Marcell Darkess (defeated by Dillain Joo for last standing Squadonger fight) List of the monsters in Squadonger Arsenal Morphing Device *'Agent Brace': A transformation device that allowed to transform into Ranger Mode. *'Light Brace': A transformation device like Squadongers, Marvelous transform into Ranger Mode. *'Scarlet Chooser': A transformation device that allows to transform into SquadonScarlet Mode. *'Operēshi Driver': A transformation like-Squad Driver that allowed to transformed into SquadonCoralia Mode. It can also call out Operēshi Machines. Squad Gears *'Enemy Chooser': A device that the enemies was guity or innocent. *'Squad Driver': An steering drive device that repair or combine the Squad Robo. It upgraded by Dillain for Squad Driverobo. *'Squad Megafire': A combination of Squadon Bazooka and Space Equipment Weapons. It finisher was like Squadon Banzooka is "Innocent" or "Guity". **'Squadon Bazooka': The combination of Let's Go Blaster and Lock-on Gun. It placed Enemy Chooser to fire at will. Whatever its guity or innocent, if is guity, Dillain destroy the monster. If is innocent, Dillain will safely fire and capture the monster then turned into Power Core. ***'Lock-on Gun': A gun like-turbo driver that shoot the enemies. ***'Let's Go Blaster': An blaster theme like-Squadonger that can blast the enemies. **'Bow Megabuster': A combination of five personal weapons. ***'Crystal Sword/Agent Sword Bow/Final Mode': Dillain's primary weapon. ***'Lightning Axe': Miru's primary weapon. ***'Sniper Laser': Anjangna's primary weapon. ***'Quake Hammer': Haruto's primary weapon. ***'Z'D Saber': Akano's primary weapon. *'Innocent Cards': The card of the monsters and AlphaRoids. Whatever the monsters were innocent, Dillain capturing the monsters and turned into a Power Cores for Ranger's AlphaRoids. Whatever the AlphaRoids was innocent, Dillain get the AlphaRoids for sure they battling with it. *'Lightning Blazer': A blaster to shot the enemies. Also the finishing attack was the effect of Fire, Ice and Full Power. **'Lightning Blazer Ice' **'Lightning Blazer Fire' **'Lightning Blazer Full Power' *'Squad Shovel': An shovel like-weapon able to strike the enemies. It was finishing move was Thunderwave Giri to slash the monster. *'Survivor Cards': The card of Warp Ranger Mode to access the Squadongers to Charge Mode. Also, it effects to revive or turned back into normal form all of the Squadongers inculdes peoples. Past Rangers *'DekaRed': It's Samuel's previous suit who help Dillain to save Planet Crugar and has a child of DekaRed. With the child of DekaRed power, Dillain uses Squad Driver to call child of Pat Striker. His previous suit was returned to Samuel for a reason. *'ShinkenGreen': It's from Shinkenger who help Akano to defeat Dokuku and has a child of ShinkenGreen. With the child of ShinkenGreen power, Akano used Squad Driver to call the child of Origamis. *'GaoRed': It's Samuel previous suit who help Haruto to save Animarium and has a child of GaoRed. With the child of GaoRed power, Haruto use Squad Driver to call the child of Power Animals. His previous suit is returned to Samuel for a reason. *'GingaRed': It's Samuel previous suit who help Anjangna to save the Star Planet and has a child of GingaRed. With the child of GingaRed's power, Anjangna used Squad Driver to upgrade into Ginga Upgrade. His previous suit is returned to Samuel for a reason. *'RescueRed': It's Samuel previous suit who help Miru to helping the people who was injured and has a child of RescueRed. Within the child of RescueRed power, Miru using Squad Driver to call the child of RescueShuttle. His previous suit is returned to Samuel for a reason. *'FuturaRed': It's Samuel previous suit who help Eureka to save her husband and has a child of FuturaRed. Within the child of FuturaRed power, she now used Operēshi Driver to call new Squadonger Machines Operation Drivers. His previous suit was returned to Samuel. *'ChiRed': It's Samuel's previous suit who helps Dillain to save the Chi-Beasts and has a child of ChiRed. Within the power of child of ChiRed, he now used the Chi-Powered Armor. His previous suit was returned to Samuel. *'TyrannoRanger': It's Samuel's previous suit who helping Akano to cloning the dinosaurs and has a child of TyrannoRanger and DragonRanger. With the power of TyrannoRanger or Dragon Ranger, he using the Squad Driver to call the child of ZyuBeasts. His previous suit was returned to Samuel. *'BoukenRed': It's Samuel's previous suit who helps Haruto to search the legendary Cobalt Sword and has a child of BoukenRed. With the power of BoukenRed, he uses the Squad Driver to summons Squad Shovel. His previous suit was returned to Samuel for a unknown reason. *'NinjaRed': It's Samuel's previous suit who helping Dillain to saves the Ninja World and has a child of NinjaRed. With the power of NinjaRed, he now used, surprisely summoned Ninjaman to defeat Mechajuus. His suit is returned to Samuel for now reason. *'GekiRed': It's Samuel's previous suit who helping Haruto to train and become martial arts and has a chid of GekiRed. With the power of GekiRed, he using the Squad Driver to call the son of GekiTiger. His previous suit is returned to Samuel. *'DinoRed': It's Samuel's previous suit who helping Dillain to save the Sauruia and has a child of DinoRed. With the power of DinoRed, he can used the Squad Driver to call the son of Tyrannomaru. His previous suit is returned to Samuel. *'SpaceRed': It's Samuel previous suit who helps Miru to test her skills and has a child of SpaceRed. With the power of SpaceRed, she activated the new weapon Bow Megabuster with seperated five starter weapons. *'OhRed': It's Samuel's previous suit who helps Akano to solve the puzzle and has a child of OhRed. Wih the power of OhRed, he now activated newer version of OhBanzooka called Squad Megafire to blast the enemy. *'TurboRed': It's Samuel's previous suit and the last one who help Dillain to how to drive the kart and has a child of TurboRed. With the power of TurboRed, Dillain can now used the Squad Driver to summon Kart Saber to slash the enemy. Mechas The vehicles are Squadonger Machines, but the mechanical can't talk. However, like other Machine Mechas, it can noises with the humans. After FuturanRed give the new Ranger Mode to Eureka, she now call the newer Squadonger Machines also called Operēshi Machines. Squadonger Machines *Superior Squad Robo **VictorySquad Robo ***Squad Driverobo ****Squad Robo/Squadonger Carrier/Mega Squadon Bazooka/Light Of Ginga Squad Robo *****Squad Racer *****Squad Remote *****Squad Grinder *****Squad Wheel *****Squad Flyer *****Squad Motor/Squad MotorRobo Squadonger Flighters *Squad FlightRobo **Squad Flight #1 **Squad Flight #2 **Squad Flight #3 **Squad Flight #4 **Squad Flight #5 Operēshi Machines *Operēshi Robo **Operēshi Drill **Operēshi Policer **Operēshi Truck Tribe Squad *Groundriver Tribes: This Groundriver Tribes are land vehicles until Samuel's information about Groundrivers. The Squad Robo can combine within the Groundriver Tribes into Squad Ground Robo. **Ground Drill **Ground Shovel **Ground Dozer *Seadriver Tribes: The Seadriver Tribes are underwater vehicles until Reina's information about Seadrivers. The Squad Robo can combine within the Seadriver Tribes into Squad Sea Robo. **Sea Marine **Sea Fleet **Sea Sneaker *Skydriver Tribes: The Skydriver Tribes is flying vehicles until Terumi's information about Skydrivers. The Squad Robo can combine within the Skydriver Tribes into Squad Sky Robo. **Sky Jet **Sky Copter **Sky Wings Child Of The Mechas *Child Of The Pat Striker: It the son of Pat Striker. Like it's father, it used Burning Attack to against the enemies. It can replaced Squad Renote and Squad Grinder and formed S.P.D. Squad Robo. *Child Of The Origami: They were son of the Origamis. Like their family, it turned into a animal form. It replaced four Squadonger Machines to formed Modikara Squad Robo. *Child Of The Power Animals: They were offspring of GaoLion, GaoShark, GaoTiger and GaoElephant. Like their family, they talking the humans. It replacing four Squadonger Machines (san Squad Jet, because Dillain only keep it) and formed Gao Squad Robo. *Child Of The RescueShuttle: It was a son of RescueShuttle. Unlike his father, it cannot transform into ShuttleRobo. It can formed with Squad Robo to formed Rescue Squad Robo. *Child Of The ZyuBeasts: They were offspring of ZyuMammoth, ZyuSmilodon and Zyuceratop. Instead, ZyuMammoth head as the sword. It can replaces four Squadonger Machines to create ZyuSquad Robo. *Child Of The GekiTiger: He was son of GekiTiger. Like his father, he can speak to the humans. He combines with Squad Robo or SquadFlight Robo to create GekiSquad Robo and GekiSquadFlight Robo. *Child Of The Tyrannomaru: He was a son of Tyrannomaru. Like his father, he can speak to the humans. He combine with SquadFlight Robo to creating AbareFlight Robo. Episodes The episodes are narrated by Samuel or Burajin and numbers are replaced by letter numbers until replacing by numbers. Eureka will be narrated as well Shadow in episodes. Peter sings like OhRanger in the episode 50. *Evidence One: Dillain Girlfriend!? (Part One) *Evidence Two: Lord Slug Returns! (Part Two) *Evidence Three: Megaroid, Trained!! *Evidence Four: Sun Rising, Dillain and Misaki!? *Evidence Five: Cool Down, Frosty! *Evidence Six: Squad Remote Repaired! *Evidence Seven: The Next Auxiliary!! *Evidence Eight: This Is The Water School! (Reina Yagami reappearance) *Evidence Nine: War Pirates Reappeared! (Captain Sardines and Meridy reappearance) *Evidence Ten: The Secret Of Nature Sky! (Terumi reappearance) *Evidence Eleven: Project, Stolen!! *Evidence Twelve: Ground, Sea, Sky, Combine!! *Evidence 13: Judgement Overtime!! (DekaRed reappearance) *Evidence 14: Samurai Dances! (ShinkenGreen reappearance) *Evidence 15: Growling For Fun! (GaoRed reappearance) *Evidence 16: Girls Only Fun! (Miru is only main character) *Evidence 17: The Mysterious Blob! *Evidence 18: Working For Study! *Evidence 19: The New Squadonger!! (The shadowy new Squadonger first appearance, Part One) *Evidence 20: Be Prepare, SquadonLight! (Captain Marvelous reappearance much as Dillain's surprised) *Evidence 21: To Be Light, Squad Motor!!! *Evidence 22: Working Together! *Evidence 23: Galaxy, Ambushed! (GingaRed reappearance) *Evidence 24: Two Gattai Attack!! *Evidence 25: Police Cut! *Evidence 26: The Samuel's Base is Transformed!! *Evidence 27: Without Hope! *Evidence 28: To The Rescue!! (RescueRed reappearance) *Evidence 29: Eureka's Kidnapped!! (Dillain and Eureka were only main character, Part One) *Evidence 30: The Hero Returned! (Samuel newly transformed SquadonScarlet, Part Two) *Evidence 31: Coming From Aged! *Evidence 32: The Fake Eureka?! (Eureka learned to fight and new transform into SquadonCoralia, FuturaRed reappearance) *Evidence 33: Star Galaxy Beast! (ChiRed reappearance) *Evidence 34: The Greatest Treasure!! *Evidence 35: Loving Date! (Dillain and Misaki were only main character as well Terumi reappearance) *Evidence 36: The Beast Of The King!! (TyrannoRanger reappearance) *Evidence 37: Adventure Begins! (BoukenRed reappearance) *Evidence 38: An Dark Light! (Marcell Darkess first appearance) *Evidence 39: The Combat Showdown!! (Part One) *Evidence 40: The Fall Of The Fate! (Akano is killed by Marcell, Part Two) *Evidence 41: Falling For The Darkness (Haruto and Miru were killed by Marcell except Samuel, Dillain, Anjangna and Captain Marvelous, Part Three) *Evidence 42: The Defeat Of The Darkness (The four Squadongers revived by Dillain thanks to a new Survivor Card, Part Four) *Evidence 43: Ninjaman Returns, Again!! (Ninjaman and NinjaRed reappearance) *Evidence 44: The Fall Of Squadonger Machines!! (Dillain only the main character, his mecha was brutly damaged by The Creature, Part One) *Evidence 45: The New Mecha For The Heart! (Dillain still the main character, Dillain get the new mechas called Squadonger Flighters, Part Two) *Evidence 46: Samuel's Lost Hope! (Samuel was turned six years old after Shadow using Evolva Ray, but back into 17 years old again by Dillain's Survivor Card) *Evidence 47: The Return Of Niki Niki!! (GekiRed reappearance) *Evidence 48: The Curse Of Dark Armor! (DinoRed reappearance) *Evidence 48: Only Can To Defeat!! *Evidence 49: Spacing Out! (SpaceRed reappearance) *Evidence 50: OhOh, Squadongers!! (OhRed reappearance) *Evidence 51: The South Master! (Dinkleberg reapppearance and revealed true form as Azukleberg) *Evidence 52: Speedway Arrested! (TurboRed reappearance) *Evidence 53: Maiden Hots!! (Dillain and Misaki were only the main character and Mikoto was secondary character) *Evidence 54: Squadonger Forever!! (Dillain only main character as well Misaki, Part One) *Evidence 55: The Story of Misaki! (Misaki revealed she was Swaillian from Swalia Planet who destroyed by the last opponent Emperor Yogoshumacritein the ancestor of Yogoshimacritein, Part Two) *Evidence 56: A Last Enemy, Yogoshumacritein!! (Emperor Yogoshumacritein first appearance, Part Three) *Evidence 57: Distraction Dillain!! (Dillain and Yogoshumacritein make a last stand, Part Four) *Final Evidence: The Power Away! (The Four Chosen Ancestors taking their powers, Part Five) Movie *Special Agent Squadron Squadonger The Mysterious Movie: Black Smog *Special Agent Squadron Squadonger vs. GO-Battler: Battle Of Earth Triva *The opening theme song was same of Dekaranger. *This is the first season since Tornadoger it the same or similar title. *This was the first season since Goseiger, it has the vehicles tribes. *Akano will be starter Orange Sentai Ranger for the first time. *Samuel will be transform into EXTRA Rangers for the first time as well his wife Eureka. *The Trilogy series was first time is the crossover Rangers. Category:Squadron Season